Weepin Weepinbells
by Devon-Demon
Summary: Deep in the woods, two friends camp out. They camp so far no one can hear their screams for help...


It was a windy Wednesday night on Route 13, where Alex Schwan was setting up camp for the night, along with his friend Bill Ross. Alex had just finished pitching the tent as Bill emerged from the trees, carrying firewood for their campfire.

"You think this should be enough for now?" Bill asked as he set the wood down. Alex turned to see about 40 pieces of firewood sitting on the ground in front of his pale, blonde, curly-haired friend.

"Holy crap! Yeah, that should do pretty good." He said as he ran a hand through his dark, straight hair. Bill smiled as he saw his friend's eyes widen at the sight of the huge pile of wood.

"Dude how long were you gone? It must've taken forever to get this much wood. And how the heck did you carry it all?" Alex asked.

"I think I was gone for like twenty minutes. And I used my shirt and arms duh!" Bill said with a chuckle. Alex rolled his eyes and laughed at his friend's stupid remark.

"Well, I'm hungry, how 'bout you?" He asked as he pulled some food out of his backpack.

"Heck yeah I'm hungry! I carried all that wood here you twit." Bill commented. Alex laughed and handed him some marshmallows.

"Sweet! Marshmallows!" Bill exclaimed as he jabbed four of them with a nearby stick. Alex laughed as Bill realized there wasn't a fire to cook them with.

"The fuck? Where's the fire?" He said looking in every direction, including up, in case the fire had floated up to the clouds.

"Gimme a minute! Jeez!" Alex joked as he lit a small pile of firewood with a lighter that he had in his pocket.

The two friends had just finished their marshmallows when they heard a rustling sound in the bushes. Alex quickly reached for his back pocket which held his pocket knife that he used to defend himself, while rolling backwards away from the direction of the sound. Bill on the other hand was a little slower to react. Bill jumped to his left and landed on his face with a _thump! _ Alex scanned the area from whence the sound came for several moments before calming down slightly.

"Dude, what the hell kind of jump was that? You totally face planted in the dirt." Alex said as he looked around again before sitting back down.

"Shaddup!" Bill said looking kind of humiliated, but smiling about his epic face plant. Alex smirked a bit, but not much because he wasn't the one to let his guard down easily.

Twenty minutes or so passed after they heard the rustling before a loud "WEEEEEEEEE!" scared the shit out of both of them. Bill jumped forward and latched onto Alex who was reaching for his pocket knife again.

"The fuck!" They yelped as they both fell to the ground with a loud _THUD! _Alex quickly scrambled back to his feet while Bill rolled to his right, before he too, scrambled to his feet.

"The fuck was that!" Alex exclaimed as his friend stood next to him.

"I don't know man! It sounded like something screaming." Bill said slightly panicked.

"Not that you dumbass! I meant the part when you jumped on me!" Alex snapped back at him as he flicked the blade of his pocket knife out of its case.

"Oh I kinda panicked. Hahaha." The scared blonde said as he picked up a nearby stick.

The duo stood silently as their eyes scanned the area to see what had caused the loud noise. Within seconds Alex swung his knife at a vine that had lashed out at him from the bushes.

"Whoa! Where'd THAT come from!" Alex yelped as he dove to the ground to avoid a second vine, which Bill deflected with the stick he was wielding.

"No clue bro. I think it's what made that loud noise."" Bill said as he rolled backwards to avoid two more vines that came at him from both sides.

"Agreed. I think it might be a Pokémon that's attacking us." Alex said as he slashed at three more vines in a spiral motion. The duo continued to fend off the onslaught of vines before Bill's strength started to desert him.

"How many of these things are there!" Bill said through ragged breaths.

"I don't know, but hang in their man we'll get through this." Alex said confidently even though he wasn't sure how true his words were. The vines attacked one of them at a time, while there was a small break when the vines aimed at the other of the two travelers.

Moments passed as the vines began increasing in speed and power, causing the boys too become more and more exhausted, with their defenses slowly drooping. Eventually the vines managed to wrap around Bills right arm, which he held the stick with. Bill's legs were quickly tangled in a mess of long green vines.

"Alex, help!" He called as he was dragged away into the shadows of the bushes.

"Bill!" Alex called as he chased his friend, furiously slashing at the vines that came at him. No matter how hard he tried, the brunette was unable to catch the vines that dragged his blonde, curly-haired friend away. Alex stood scowling at the log where his friend had sat several moments before.

Bill opened his eyes as he found himself face to face with a sad looking Weepinbell, which appeared to be crying. Sense Bill wasn't the kind of guy to ignore a crying Pokémon; he cupped the Pokémon's check and asked "What's wrong?" Obviously Bill can't speak it's language but he tried to understand what a Poké said whenever he could. The Sad Weepinbell shot Bill a look of pure lust, which sent a chill down his spine. But the look was replaced with one of sadness so quickly, Bill thought he must have imagined it, sense both him and Alex were somewhat of pokephilie's, he wasn't all too scared when the Weepinbell hugged him with one leaf arm thing, crying into his sweatshirt, soaking it with grass-type Pokémon tears. Bill didn't care much at first when one of the Pokémon's arms started sliding down to his stomach. Bill started getting nervous when it continued sliding down, to his belt. The slow minded Blonde took several seconds to figure out what was going on.

'Whoa, one grass-type, score for me!' he thought to himself when he realized it was Weepinbell's mating season and there was shit for males in the area. He wrapped his arms back around the bell Pokémon that was slowly removing his belt. Bill wondered what was going on when the assumedly-female Poké, suddenly stopped removing his boxers when they had arrived at his thigh's along with his jeans. He didn't have much time to ponder the question, before his whole face was engulfed by a dark, wet, thing. His muscles relaxed against his will as a giant slobbery organ wrapped around the base of his neck, before clenching and unclenching ever so lightly. Bill shuddered as the Weepinbell's tongue (the big dark, wet thing was its mouth) slowly trailed up and down his neck, still clenching and unclenching, giving him a long, hard, erection. The Weepinbell took his newly found hard on as her cue too begin her work, as she spat Bill face out of her mouth and quickly sped down to Bills, raging hard on. The Blonde teen glanced at the Bell shaped grass Pokémon who threw a seductive look in his direction. Bill was about to speak when his entire member, his sack and more were quickly engulfed by the grass type's enormous mouth. Bill moaned as the rough, wet tongue wrapped around what it could, sliding quickly up and down, left and right. Every direction, the Weepinbell's tongue twisted and turned in an attempt to get her "mate" to cum as quickly as she could, and hoped it would be plentiful. Bill's breath became more ragged and his moans louder as the Pokémon continued to give him what he thought was _THE_ best blowjob that he had ever experienced before. He struggled to keep himself from cumming as his partner upped her pace, shooting him seductive looks whenever he managed to keep his eyes open long enough to see them. Weepinbell lightly moaned as she suckled on Bills genitals (and whatever was nearby) causing him to practically scream in pleasure as he shot his biggest load in his entire life, on top of the rough, wet, tongue. The bell Pokémon continued to suckle, squeeze, rub, anything that might induce more pleasure to her partner, in an attempt to milk him for every drop of seed that she could get from him. Bill grabbed the stem that prodded out of her head, as he shoved his lower region deeper into her mouth, while he shot stream, after stream, after massive stream of his cum into the Pokémon's mouth, which she eagerly swallowed. The Pale blonde sighed as he came down from his greatest orgasm yet. But he had no chance to recover as his unsatisfied partner continued her attempt to milk Bill's seed from his now soft member which was already hardening again. This time she upped her pace tenfold, as Bill was instantly brought to cloud nine by his horny associate. The Weepinbell was hoping that he would have came more than he did, but beggars can't be choosers. Within seconds Bill's member erupted again. gushing out tons and tons of his cum. As Bill collapsed from exhaustion, the Weepinbell slipped Bill out of her enormous mouth, sliding his jeans and boxers back in place and trying to redo his belt but failed miserably, before departing back to the bushes from whence she came.

Well, tell me what you think of my first POSTED story. I made tons of others but never posted them because I think they suck. If you liked this PM me some stuff that you might want me to write about. ( I don't do" Male/Male foot fetishes sex with children under the age of 15 things from a girls POV etc. I'll write a list later ) And Thanks For Reading!


End file.
